Pizza Steve's Past
Pizza Steve's Past is the 8th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 138th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa and the gang learn of Pizza Steve's past stint in the food service industry; Pizza Steve wasn't always the Pizza Steve they know and love. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Martine **Old Man Minor Characters *Ham Sandwich *Country Chicken *Country Pig *Greasy Steve *Big Country Biker *Red Bird Plot Uncle Grandpa is telling the story of how he came into existence, Martine tells Uncle Grandpa that was an awesome origin story and Uncle Grandpa tells him that it was nothing and he's got loads of them, Martine then wants to know Pizza Steve's origin story and Uncle Grandpa says that it changed his life forever, Pizza Steve is acting funny and Uncle Grandpa tries to ask him something, Pizza Steve gets angry and wonders if he's on trial here and he doesn't want to stay here and have his name slandered, he tells them that he's going to go stand by a nearby bush and think about his innocence and he apologizes to Martine for him having to see that, he congratulates him for winning the online quiz and he goes to stand by himself. Pizza Steve then worries to himself that he's a phony and he can never forget the things he did and the People he left behind and he starts to act crazy by himself. Uncle Grandpa sees that Pizza Steve is having inner turmoil again, Pizza Steve calms down and says that they can never know and he thinks to himself. Pizza Steve imagines that he's playing in a country band, Uncle Grandpa thinks that something's wrong with the thought bubble and he zooms it out to reveal that Pizza Steve was a dish washer, Uncle Grandpa is shocked and wonders who's this nerd, Mr. Gus tells him to hush down and that Pizza Steve is clearly having a difficult flashback, he tells them to sit back and watch his memories and maybe it can reveal some aspects of Pizza Steve's character, Uncle Grandpa thinks he's knows Pizza Steve pretty well and he sits to watch it anyway. Pizza Steve's boss walks in and notices Pizza Steve's country work fantasy and thinks it's pretty wild, he tells Pizza Steve to keep scrubbing those stains and one day he'll have his job and that it reminds him of himself. Pizza Steve lifts up a pair of underwear and throws it away, he wants to know why him and that a pizza slice with such potential is going to waste in this stink hole, he goes on to say that he can be more than a dishwasher who likes country music he can be... Ham Sandwich then says a rocking and rolling cool boy off in the distance. Ham Sandwich then thinks off how people will think of him when they see his new shades, Pizza Steve thinks about being a rocking and rolling cool boy and with those shades he can be one, Pizza Steve then decides to go and ask to try them on and wonders how difficult will that be. Ham Sandwich looks at his comments and finally believes that he's cool and proceeds to eat his burger, he closes his laptop and Pizza Steve says howdy, Ham Sandwich freaks out thinking that he's a bug and proceeds to squish Pizza Steve in his laptop and throws him away. Pizza Steve lands outside the fire escape door and into an alley and decides that this means war. Ham Sandwich is eating his crab bisque and it's giving him indigestion, he gets up to go use the bathroom, he takes off his new shades and puts them on the table. Pizza Steve rises from the crab bisque and sees the shades that he wants, he tries to get out of the bowl and manages to fall over causing the bowl to go on the head of a really big biker. The big biker grabs Pizza Steve and wants to know if it's his crab bisque, he thinks that Pizza Steve thinks it's funny to throw bisque around and begins to poke him, he then asks Pizza Steve does he know what he does to fun boys and Pizza Steve says "beats me partner", the biker believes that a country music fan will say something like partner in casual conversation. The bike tells Pizza Steve that he's alright and he a big country music fan himself and thinks it's neat to meet another honky tonker, he tells Pizza Steve to keep on trucking and that he's going to hit the old dusty trail. Pizza Steve is relieved until Ham Sandwich comes back and tells Pizza Steve to perish and he gets thrown back out into the alley. Uncle Grandpa tells him that he used to help small boys like Pizza Steve until he lost his way, Pizza Steve then asks Uncle Grandpa for help to disguise himself so he can steal some sunglasses from a mean bully, Uncle Grandpa tells him it's been a while and agrees to help him. Ham Sandwich is looking over the deserts and wonders which of the deserts is cool enough for him, Pizza Steve arrives and asks if he wants a warm and moist towelette, Ham Sandwich tells him no thanks and begins to place his order and Pizza Steve throws a towel on his face and he gets mad telling him that he could've damaged his both set of glasses, he tells them that he's lucky that they remain unscathed and demands that he direct them to his cold and moist towelettes and that his face is hot and sticky. Pizza Steve tells him that they're outside by the trash, Ham Sandwich tells him that he'll take as many towelettes as he please and assures Pizza Steve that he'll be filling out a comment card. Pizza Steve then marvels in the sunglasses' glory, Ham Sandwich is in the alley wanting an attendant for attending to, Uncle Grandpa then tackles Ham Sandwich and he asks him why is he restraining him and thought that he was supposed to help kids, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he lost his way. Pizza Steve now has the sunglasses and decides to put them on only to find out he's unable to and keeps poking his eyes in the process and ultimately breaks them. Ham Sandwich walks in from behind and is mad that he broke his awesome shades and calls him a FILTHY LITTLE BUG! and proceeds to attack. An explosion takes place and Uncle Grandpa wonders what's happening over there and apologizes that Pizza Steve got hurt and tells him that he seems a little to lame to be seen hanging out with him and walks off. Pizza Steve's boss walks in from behind and says that it's been quite a day and that a bird flew away with half his sandwich and also that customer violently attacked him and thought that Ham Sandwich was a real rocking and rolling cool fella and thinks that it must be amazing to live life to the fullest and that you'd be your own boss. He then tells Pizza Steve that he's been promoted to junior vice president of washing dishes and his underwear, Pizza Steve yells NO MORE! and walks off, he then trips an old man and takes his sunglasses and becomes cool. Uncle Grandpa witnessed everything and asks him to live with him in his RV and help young boys and girls with their boring problems and Pizza Steve tells him "shucks". The flashback finishes and Uncle Grandpa doesn't remember any of that much, Mr. Gus states that he seen enough and yells at Pizza Steve wanting to know if it's the real memory or some kind of weird fantasy. Pizza Steve gets up and wants to know what was that, Mr. Gus informs him that they saw it all and once again his cool credibility at stake etc, etc, etc. Uncle Grandpa asks if it can be so again, Uncle Grandpa asks him if he was really so lame and asks if he's really a pair of old man glasses and that if he really like country music, Pizza Steve thinks that he can blame it on Mr. Gus and decides that he's done that already and thinks that nothing can save his reputation now. Martine tells him that he knows the truth, he knows because he was there, he reveals himself to be the old man Pizza Steve stole from and he tells him to be prepared to be destroyed, he falls backwards and his robot explodes and says YOWZA! THAT SMARTS! Uncle Grandpa tells him that was so cool and that he'll probably never doubt his coolness again and then an announcer says "OR WILL HE?". Trivia *This episode's quote is "Hi, my name is Pizza Steve!". *Uncle Grandpa says that he has more than one origin story and that the one he told was one of them. *Uncle Grandpa says that he knows Pizza Steve's origin story but became confused when he was watching it and doesn't remember any of it. *Martine won an online quiz. *It's revealed that Pizza Steve fantasied about being in a country band, liking country music and using country talk casually. **It's also shown that he was a dishwasher for a restaurant. *Pizza Steve's boss can see what Pizza Steve imagines. *This is Ham Sandwich first somewhat major appearance since Uncle Grandpa (Pilot). *The restaurant's name is "Greasy Steve's Funfriendly Family Restaurant, until the sign changes to Unfriendly Family Restaurant. *There's a sing on the front of the restaurant that says to not order the crab bisque, and Ham Sandwich is seen eating the crab bisque. *Ham Sandwich wore his actual glasses under his sunglasses. *This is the first time we get to see Ham Sandwich without his glasses. *Ham Sandwich recognizes Uncle Grandpa, meaning that this episode take place after the pilot. *Uncle Grandpa looking at an explosion in the distance and saying "I wonder what's happening over there" was a reference to Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa where he was looking at another explosion and said "I wonder what's going on over there". *Pizza Steve was promoted to Junior Vice President of washing dishes and underwear before quitting his job. *Pizza Steve stole his glasses from an old man and it was revealed that Martine was the old man wanting revenge. *Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that he'll probably never doubt his coolness again, he then breaks the fourth wall by looking at the viewers. *Running Gags: **Ham Sandwich saying he's a rocking and rolling cool boy. **Pizza Steve wanting to get Ham Sandwich's sunglasses. **Ham Sandwich attacking Pizza Steve thinking he's a bug. **The big biker poking Pizza Steve calling him a fun boy. **Uncle Grandpa saying that he lost his way. **Pizza Steve trying to put on the sunglasses. *Errors: **Pizza Steve has no pepperonis when he lands in the alley for the first time. **When the big biker walks off, he's seen walking on the booth seat next to him. Gallery Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes